neverwinterfandomcom-20200223-history
Guild: Forsaken Souls
Introduction to our guild: Forsaken-Souls is an international players guild in the MMO Neverwinter. Working together since 2015, we've grown in size and scope for years now, making us one of the older still functioning guilds in Neverwinter. Our members come from all around the globe. We're friendly, helpful and ironically, anything but forsaken. The way we operate: Even as we've grown we keep the mindset of a small, friendly, powerful guild. The most important of those being that we pride ourselves on being friendly, a refuge for our players away from the harsher places in the game. We strike a balance between independent play with occasional organized events. Net presence and contact info: Our active website and blog is here: http://forsaken-souls.weebly.com/ You can find a lot of information about the game on our blog, where we post all sorts of articles that might be helpful for our members. We have character information about some of our players, and a budding set of character bio pages for those who like to write stories about their in game adventures. Discord: To contact us on discord you can use the following link - https://discord.gg/TQ9RVu4 In game: Our leadership can be reached by using in game mail to @myrinx or @krzrsms End game or levelling guild? Yes. We have players from all levels in our guild and we aim to help each to play and have fun. We have a powerful core of players with BIS characters that have conquered all content available in Neverwinter. There are those that take time to read forums, test theories, and run experiments to optimize characters. We know how to win. At the same time we have total casual players whos enjoyment comes from socializing, crafting, or exploring. Somewhere in between those we have newer players that aspire to be powerful, but just haven't had the time to get there yet. ..and we enjoy helping those players find their way through what can be a confusing amount of information or at times even dis-information. We aren't a full levelling guild however. We don't power level characters, expect players to spend time grinding content for others, or run content for those who don't want to accomplish things for themselves. We work together to play together so its fun for everyone. How can you join us? Some guilds use an extensive application. Many others take all who ask. Those aren't us. You can join by finding one of us in game, mailing us in game, or contacting us via Discord (links and addresses above) and chatting for a moment. Its not an extensive interview process or anything like that. We do like to talk for a time with every member just to see that you can be a fit with us, and we can be one for you. If you're generally an independent casual player, thats totally fine. Still to be one of us we like to have a few moments of interaction, and perhaps a Hello occasionally. Building up resources Many guilds require members to pay a 'rent' of sorts. Be it contributions to the coffer or mandatory participation in organized events. We have members from around the world however, and its not always even the same day of the week for all of us that are on together. Our events and our guild donations are all voluntary. ..and since it makes every member stronger as we grow, that has kept our growth strong even compared to guilds with more members. We get together to have fun at larger events. Generally we run events like Dragonflights, MSVA, CODG, and Marauders once a week as an organized guild activity. (Those are examples that we do/have run while they are relevant content.) There are regularly players that throw out an invite for every other bit of content and for gathering stronghold resources that we use to build our guild.Category:Guild